We are analyzing the role of changes in DNA, RNA polymerase, and other parts of the transcription apparatus on gene regulation during T even coli phage development. We are using the unusual structure of these viral DNAs to this purpose. We are analyzing the affect of Beta-glucose on the DNA in some RNA polymerase mutants of E. coli. We are also studying the effect of substituting cytosine for hydroxymethyl cytosine in the DNA and analyzing the virus gene products involved in regulatory phenomena from this perspective.